Akatsuki Family!
by Shuusui11-11Blade
Summary: Addicted to reading/writing fanfics created this! A bunch of one shots made from my lack of sleep/stupidity! Enjoy the stupidness ! ;D
1. Lollipops and partnerships

Me: Okay, originally this was gonna be a really stupid beginning but… just gonna warn ya, I have been reading fanfics for about a week straight. It. is. So. Freaking. Addicting. Back on track. Due to reading the fanfics, my characters are going to be ooc.. or, the original characters will be ooc while my own are all bubbly. If you can, enjoy the ooc! –mumbles- especially if Zetsu is there… or Deidara… -more mumbling-

Kai: Shu-chi doesn't own Naruto Shippuden/Naruto or the characters! Except me! –giggles-

Akira's day started out with a bang! Literally. Deidara thought it would be funny to wake the youngest Akatsuki member with his "art". He received a face ready to tear up when she looked at him.

"Uh-oh.."

"Sempai, was a great man, but a foolish man!" Tobi said from behind a couch.

"Dammit, I'm not dead yet, Tobi!"

Though, it was only a matter of seconds till Kai did a series of hand signs and attacked Deidara. Her specialty was fire. To be more exact, a bright and vivid white flame. It seemed to act like ice at times, freezing instead of burning. Right now was a good example.

After freezing Deidara in his spot, Kai's terrifying white and red eyes looked straight at Tobi. "Kai-sempai, Tobis a good boy!"

Upon hearing this Kai returned to normal, and skipped happily outside. She had a mission and was being partnered with… well, no one. Last person who came with her had been traumatized by her awesomeness. (Not really, but let her think that. _Please_.) Everyone else already had a partner, and they weren't going to put three of you together. That hadn't ended well last time either, for they to were traumatized by her awesomeness. (_**please**_)

"Kai, where do you think you are going?"

Kai turned around and stared at Kakuzu. The most terrifying of them all, yet the one she was closest to. Probably because he was awesome and so was she. At least, that's what the Akatsuki let her think. If she thought anything else it would end with many wounded. Scratch that, it would end with Itachi using his… thingy jutsu on her.

"Kaku-kun!" she giggled, "Mission, mission!"

His green orbs stared at her, "You're leaving without a partner."

She pouted, "I don't like Himiko-san. She's scary!"

"If you don't go I'll take your lollipops from you."

Kai's eyes lit up in horror, "KAKU-KUN! YOU WOULDN'T, YOU COULDN'T!"

"I would. I could."

She broke down in tears, and Kakuzu barely made out her words, "Kaku-kun,meanie,fine,I'llwait."

And thus, began the partnership of Kai and Himiko.

Me: So. What'cha think?

Kai: MY LOLLIPOPS! SHU-CHIN, YOU BIG MEANIE!"

Me: O.O Someone! Hide me!

All the other Akatsuki members: No.

Me: -stutters- Himiko-chan! I created you! Why won't you hide me?!

Himiko: -grins psychotically- I like seeing you in pain.

Me: -cries-

Himiko: -says while watching me evilly- Please review. (Don't see why you should, this sucked.)


	2. Entertainment

Me: I HAVE RETURNED!

Tobi: -claps- :D welcome back, Shuu-sempai!

Kai: -blinks- Shu-chin, Tobi-chin, where's Kaku-kun?

Me: Sleeping…

Kai: -blinks again- I NEED A CAMERA!

Me: -sweat drops- heh, enjoy this! –hopes I'll be alive when I finish this-

Kai stared innocently at Kakuzu as he slept. She didn't seem to notice as the others tried to pull her away from him. Nor did she notice when they tried to use jutsu on her. She merely continued to stare at Kakuzu.

"Hidan-kun, why is this the first time I've seen Kaku-kun asleep?"

"Because we wouldn't let you near him when he was asleep," he growled, and somehow managed to not cuss.

She tilted her head, and avoided Itachi's eyes as she turned to Hidan. He looked ready to do one of his sacrifices, why?

"Hidan-kun, who're you sacrificing?"  
"You."

Her eyes lit up in horror as she ran away from him and hid behind Konan, "Konan Nee-san! They want to kill me!"

The purple/blue haired girl looked down at Kai, her orange eyes almost staring into her soul, "They won't, and they know if they did Pein would punish them."

Apparently that reassurance didn't help, seeing as Kai was still clinging to Konan.

Suddenly, Kakuzu's eyes opened, he wasn't amused when he saw everyone in front of him, "What do you want?"

'Resist. Do not kill them.' He told himself.

Kai let go of Konan and ran towards Kakuzu, being stopped as Itachi picked her up. She gave him a confused look, "Itachi-san, what's wrong?"

He spoke in his monotone voice, "Don't you have a mission?"

"Himiko-chan is doing it!"

Kakuzu stood up and resisted the urge of killing the kid, "I told you what would happen if you didn't do your missions."

"NOOOO, MY LOLLIPOPS! LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

The bad-tempered Kakuzu left the room, obviously going to dispose of the lollipops.

Kai hiccupped, "I-itachi-san, if I go now will I be let off the hook."

"No."

"WAAAA!"

Himiko watched in amusement from the corner of the room. Perhaps being partnered with the youngest _would _prove entertaining.

Me: -coughs up blood and holds wound-

Kai: SHU-CHIN, MEANIE!

Me: Kakuzu… was the one… who did it… -dramatic death-

Itachi: … -ignores the two- Review.


End file.
